


Feline Audience

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Sexual Frustration, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: Pellew can preform under pressure. Preforming fellatio while obseved by a cat is another story.





	

 

The knock on his door was soft yet determined, and he immediately perked up. Finally! “Enter!” He called, somewhat unnecessary, as his guest was already halfway through the door. “You wanted to see me sir?” Bracegirdle said, half a question half a statement, and a familiar light shining in his pale blue eyes. “Indeed I did lieutenant” Pellew said smoothly, casting a look behind Bracegirdle to confirm that the door was securely closed, before he smiled gently and looked his first lieutenant up and down. He pushed away from his desk, chair turned towards the other man, and beaconed for him to come stand between his captains spread legs.

“As you are well aware Mr Bracegirdle” Pellew began conversationally, his hands trailing a teasing path up and down the backside of his lieutenant’s breeches-clad thighs, fingers playing with the seams running up the inside. “It’s a captains duty to always know what goes on among his crew” He quite deliberately put his hands on his lieutenant’s backside, pulling him closer still. “And in some cases” he murmured, closing his mouth over the hard fabric-covered heat in front of him and relished in the taste, the feeling and the small gasp Bracegirdle made. “Make sure they are always satisfied” He concluded, looking up again to meet Bracegirdle’s eyes. Bracegirdle laughed softly, threading his fingers into Pellew’s dark brown hair. “Even in cases such as this sir?” he asked in mock seriousness. “One could say this is a matter one would be able to work out in private” Pellew cocked his head to the side, appearing to ponder the statement. He had one hand placed on Bracegirdle’s thigh, using his thumb to caress his lieutenant’s growing interest. “Perhaps you are right” he mused. “But then again” he said, gently but firmly pressing his thumb against the head of the matter. “I like to be able to see the results first hand”

Bracegirdle groaned softly, spreading his legs as far as he could where he stood between Pellew’s thighs. “I appreciate that sir” He said in a low voice. “I thought as much” Pellew murmured, once again placing his mouth over Bracegirdles almost fully erect member. The strain of witch were creating a quite acceptable bulge between the lieutenant’s thighs. Bracegirdle tugged impatiently yet uncertainly at one of the buttons of his breeches, not one to make a move without his captains orders.

Pellew smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Impatient?” he asked teasingly. Bracegirdle chuckled. “Somewhat” He confessed. “But to be fair” he said gently. “You have been on my mind for most of the day” Pellew took hold of Bracegirdle’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his palm. “As you have been on mine” He confessed.

The desk was cleared, making it easy for Bracegirdle, once his coat had been removed, to seat himself right at the centre of it. His legs splayed open, a warm blush across his cheeks, and eyes that displayed both lust and mirth, a combination quite irresistible to his captain. He placed one foot on Pellew’s seat for balance. “Sir?” he murmured, trailing his fingers down the length of his own erect member, and once more picking uncertainly at the buttons to his breeches. “Proceed lieutenant” Pellew said softly. He pulled his chair closer to the desk, neatly fitting himself between Bracegirdle’s legs. His lieutenant did as he was told, pushing the buttons out of the grip of the buttonholes, leaving it for Pellew to fold the fabric out of the way.

“Wonderful” Pellew breathed out, pushing up Bracegirdle’s shirt, opting to ignore his lieutenant’s straining shaft in favour of planting a series of small kisses and bites upon the warm skin of his stomach. The moan slipping past Bracegirdles lips is not one of disappointment, but one Pellew recognized as a familiar sound of arousal. Bracegirdle drew in a sharp breath when one of the bites were more forceful than the others, his cock growing harder still at the sensation. Pellew smiled in satisfaction, as always well aware of what his first lieutenant needed.

“So eager to spread your legs for me” Pellew murmured teasingly, giving Bracegirdle a fond look. The lieutenant laughed softly, doing his best to sit still and let his captain set the pace. Not an easy task in his current state, and with Pellew’s warm hand loose around his thick shaft. “Sir?” Bracegirdle asked, blue eyes pleading. Pellew smirked. “And how can I deny such an eloquent request?” he asked mischievously. The fist lick was tentative, gauging Bracegirdle’s reaction. Which was an indrawn breath and a content sigh, and a quiet “Thank you” as Bracegirdle once more placed his hand in Pellew’s hair.

Pellew braced one hand on the desk, and took hold of his lieutenant’s hand with the other, entwining their fingers. He took as much of Bracegirdle’s substantial girth as he could manage, secure in the knowledge that his lieutenant knew how to keep quiet. Brushing his thumb over Bracegirdle’s knuckles, he set a slow but steady pace, desiring to prolong this for as long as he could. Relaxed and content between his lieutenant’s legs.

Something brushed against his ankle!

With his mouth still half-full, Pellew looked past the bulge of his own erection to take a closer inspection of the ball of brown fluff between his feet. The ball of fluff looked at him with sharp grey eyes and twitching whiskers. He had a sudden strange urge to explain his actions to the animal.

“Sir?” Bracegirdle asked, looking at Pellew who still had his mouth on his cock, but seemed to have his attention elsewhere. Pellew snapped his head up from Bracegirdle’s lap, looking both confused and somewhat accusatory. “The cat” he said. Bracegirdle blinked. “The cat?” he repeated. He sat up straighter on the desk, trying to see what Pellew was referring to. He leaned a bit over, making an involuntary groan when his cock rubbed against the fabric of his breeches. Pellew could put the cat out of his mind long enough to feel his own prick throb at the sight.

Said cat had begun to wander. Circling around Pellew’s legs and the legs of his chair, before doing an inspection of the room. Bushy tail held high.

Bracegirdle huffed out a laugh, squirming impatiently in his seat on the desk. “Oh that cat” he said, looking in recognition towards the feline. “The one Mr Kennedy named I believe” he said, giving Pellew a coy look. Pellew rolled his eyes. “You know very well which cat that is Mr Bracegirdle” he said brusquely. His tone tempered by gentle hands upon the warm swell of his lieutenant’s stomach and thighs. Bracegirdle followed the cat with his eyes. “It must have slipped inn when I entered” he said apologetically. He gave Pellew a sheepish look. “I’m afraid I did not notice that he was following me”

“yes, well...” Pellew grumbled, looking at the cat who had lied down and appeared to be observing them. Bracegirdle chuckled at Pellew’s flustered state. “I don’t think he will cause any problems sir” he said smoothly. Desiring to have Pellew’s attention back were he needed it. His cock was still fully erect and sensitive between his legs, as usual it would require quite a lot to make his interest flag.

Pellew looked away from the cat. He took at look at his lightly trembling first lieutenant and smirked. “You are incorrigible” he murmured. Bracegirdle blushed. “I’m afraid so” he said softly. “Nothing else for it then” Pellew said good naturedly. One hand at the base of his lovers thick shaft he licked the head soothingly, making Bracegirdle pliant and content under him. He repeated his motions, licking and sucking with abandon. Trying to sate his lieutenant’s lust.

And out of the corner of his eye he watched the cat watching them. Whiskers and ears twitching. White paws stretched out in front of him. Posed and observing. His mouth on Bracegirdle’s cock stilled again.

Pellew set his shoulders and tried to refocus on the matters at hand. But his movements were unfocused and erratic, and the damn cat just blinked and yawned!

Bracegirdle, inwardly groaning, looked between Pellew and the cat. He would prefer to have Pellew’s undevided attention for a little while! He looked at the cat, trying to silently command it to at least get out of Pellew’s line of sight.

No such luck however.

The mass of dark brown fur with attentive eyes made little movement besides the occasional flick of an ear. And Pellew’s self-conscious licks to his cock was more teasing than anything else. Bracegirdle was torn between the urge to laugh at it all, and frustrated whining.

The cat moved!

Only to trot over to the desk and jump up to lie down next to Bracegirdle. To make it even more awkward, the fluffy feline began to purr. And demanded attention by bumping his head against Bracegirdle’s hand. “Surly you can’t be serious” Pellew said incredulously, glaring at the cat whom Bracegirdle actually had begun to pet. The fluffball looked quite pleased at this turn of events. “Perhaps we should remove him from the room sir” Bracegirdle sighed, while scratching under the cat’s chin. Pellew gave the cat a cautious look, knowing that he would be the one doing said removing. Bracegirdle sighed again, feeling impatient in his current state. He lifted the cat with ease, and handed it over to Pellew. Who carefully took a hold of if after it had been held in front of his nose for a few Seconds.

The cat’s only reaction was a disappointed miaow. Apparently too dignified to put up more of a fuss.

Firmly, but gently, Pellew let the cat down outside his door. “I understand that you like him” he said. “But so do I, and this is not for your eyes” He turned back towards his lover, still on the desk and still eager for him. Bracegirdle laughed quietly, shaking his head. “better now?” he asked teasingly. “Much” Pellew said matter of factly, quickly walking back to the desk. “Good to hear” Bracegirdle said, pulling Pellew down for a deep kiss. “Want me to finish what we stared?” he murmured against Bracegirlde’s parted lips. Bracegirdle gave him a heated look. “Please” he whispered.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Wonder why that cat is lying outside Pellew’s door”

“I don’t know, I just heard the captain say ‘this is not for your eyes’ and closed the door on it”

“Now that’s odd”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that Pellmew rather likes Bracegirdle. Becasue he gives the best chin scratches.


End file.
